1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to infusion kegs by which carbonated, finished beer is thoroughly mixed with flavorants prior to consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, beer kegs in the U.S. marketplace have reached a particularly high level of standardization, which standardization is based on the taxable unit of a 31-gallon barrel. What has emerged as standard beer kegs are predominantly the ½-barrel (15.5 gallons); the ¼-barrel (7.75 gallons); and the ⅙-barrel (5.167 gallons).
As the flavors and foam of beer is subject to degradation upon exposure to oxygen, beer kegs are filled and deliver beer using a regimen that is a closed system so as to exclude oxygen. This is accomplished by pre-filling kegs with a gas to purge the container which is displaced by incoming finished beer. Similarly, when the keg is tapped at the pub, gas under pressure forces the beer out of the keg to the stein or beer glass.
Beer is also subject to microbial attack and kegs must be readily maintained and maintainable in a sanitary condition. To do this, kegs are structured from food-grade, stainless steel with critical attention paid to weld quality. The welds need to be smooth and devoid of cracks, crevices and pinholes to avoid shadowy areas in which microbial growth can occur. As kegs are recyclable, special attention is paid to sanitizing kegs prior to use.
Infusion systems are known for imparting new and interesting flavor profiles to beverages such as beer. Various ingredients, having desirable aromatic, visual, and/or taste components are used in these systems and methods to augment beverage characteristics. Some methods include soaking ingredients such that oils, juices, and material surface layers are dissolved or stripped. Popular ingredients used for infusion include chocolate, caramel, and coffee.
The concept of infusing beer with a large variety of flavorants is summarized in the patent to C. J. Little in U.S. Pat. No. 8,245,629 (Little '629) entitled Liquid Infusing and Flavoring Device and issued Aug. 21, 2012. By way of background Little '629 indicates that the current known ways of infusing and flavoring beer are a) during the boil; b) infusing when the wort is pumped from the wort kettle; c) at large breweries, adding flavorants at the strainer basket; and, d) during fermentation.
The Little '629 patent device described, is a valved mixing infuser which is operable between an infusing mode and a non-infusing-flavoring mode whereby the keg output is selectively passed through the passageway with the flavorant. In this manner there is little, if any, control over the concentration of the flavorant in the resultant beverage. Thus, the flavor, depending on the pressure and temperature at the time of infusion, could vary substantially.
Because of the effectiveness of infusion, the craft beer industry in the United States has been defined by its variety of unique flavor profiles. Infusion essentially allows a producer of beer to conceive of an infinite array of flavor options without the need and expense of large production runs. Infusion techniques have also proved instrumental in prototyping future beer selections for mass production. These techniques also provide consumers with the ability to customize flavors of beverages. For all of these reasons, infusion is evolving to become a legitimate component of the craft beer industry.
However of great importance in the process, is that, when infusion is used for prototyping, reproducibility of the beer is important as the customer needs the same experience again-and-again when ordering a specific flavor. Equally important, when infusion is used to provide a large variety of flavors, it is a marketing advantage to produce flavored beer in keg quantities.
In the course of preparing this application, several patents, became known to the inventors hereof and are acknowledged hereby:
Pat.InventorIssue Date4,180,589Chicoye et al.Dec. 25, 19794,440,795Goldstein et al.Apr. 3, 19845,618,572Tripp et al.Apr. 8, 19975,718,161BeadleFeb. 17, 19985,925,563RedfordJul. 20, 19996,644,173Lazaris et al.Nov. 11, 20037,008,652EfflerMar. 7, 20068,245,629C. J. LittleAug. 21, 2012
U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,589—Chicoye et al.—Issued Dec. 25, 1971
Discloses a method of preparing a bland beer through controlling the fermentation of the wort under conditions to maintain the dissolved carbon dioxide concentration in the fermenting wort at about 2.1 to about 4.0 cc of dissolved carbon dioxide per cc of wort.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,795—Goldstein et al.—Issued Apr. 3, 1984
Discloses a method of preparing a stable citrus flavored alcoholic malt beverage which does not produce off aromas upon storage by removing substantial amounts of sulfur containing amino acids.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,572—Tripp et al—Issued Apr. 8, 1997
Discloses a method of preparing a colorless, clear beer through ultra filtration and the addition of dextrins, bittering agents and a foam enhancer. A method of making flavored malt beverages, including a stable citrus flavored malt beverage are also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,161—Beadle—Issued Feb. 17, 1998
Discloses a beer brewing system that utilizes a cooker to heat water and pre-blend syrup of ingredients. Once boiled, the mixture is transferred to a brewing vessel for oxygenation and fermentation and then stored in a keg with a mixture of sugar and gelatin to age and clarify.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,925,563—Redford—Issued Jul. 20, 1999
Discloses a multi-stage column continuous fermentation system for brewing beer comprising interconnected stages including a discharge stage, feed stage, fermentation state, top stage and a carbon dioxide discharge column.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,644,173—Lazaris et al—Issued Nov. 11, 2003
Discloses a beverage filter cartridge holder with two chambers—the first chamber containing a dry beverage medium and the second for receiving the brewed beverage after filtration through the filter separating the first and second chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,008,652—Effler—Mar. 7, 2006
Discloses a method of producing a flavorless, odorless and colorless malt base by preheating a malt base in an aqueous solution with activated charcoal absorbent to remove protein in the presence of yeast to convert carbohydrates to ethyl alcohol.
Various methods and products are known for amplifying complementary flavors of mainline beers. Unfortunately, many of these methods involve expensive and complicated brewing procedures and are frequently limited to mass production. Products such as beer infusion tubes have a more user-friendly scale that allows for the infusion of two to five twelve-ounce beers. Unfortunately these types of products are short-lived. They also can cause deleterious effects (i.e., the loss of carbonation), which occur almost immediately. While vessels such as Cornelius kegs allow a brewer to custom manufacture infused beers, Cornelius kegs are not compatible with commercial draft systems.
For these reasons, among others, there is a clear and defined need for improved infusion systems for beverages. The present invention fulfills this need and provides further related advantages, as described below.